Sailor Moon G(undam) W(ing)
by Sere-Chan
Summary: The Sailor Senshi try to beat a new villian in their first battle after 2 and a half years. The new villian exiles Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Mercury and Neptune to the Gundam Wing universe and they have to find a way back before time runs out... R/R please!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Moon

By: Sere-chan (Chibi-Serenity-Moon)

Author's note:

I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own Gundam Wing either. This story takes place six years after Sailor Moon Stars. It also takes place six years after Endless Waltz. The scouts are 24, the pilots are 24, Zechs is 28, he is married to Noin, and they have a daughter called Mary-Anne. Relena died mysteriously. (Halleluiah the b*tch is dead!)

*!*!*!*!*

Four women sit at a table in a café. Two blondes, one blue and a brunette. They are all sipping tea.

"Usagi? Are you ok? I mean I know Mamoru died an all but hey! Chibi-Usa appreciates you now!" The brunette says to one of the blondes.

"I ain't sad! HALLELUIAH THE BASTARD'S GONE!" the blonde cried.

"Oh hush Usagi! Motoki's here to take your order." The other blonde said. She nodded her head in the direction of a 29-year-old young man with sandy blonde hair.

"Minako! Good to see ya!" the man said to the other blonde.

"Yep. Now I'd like a burger and fries and a sprite and for dessert I'll have a key lime pie." Makoto spoke up after looking at the menu for 15 minutes.

"I'll have the same." Minako and Usagi said at the same time. 

"Just a coke Motoki." Ami said while reading her Physics Book.

"Oh Kami-sama Ami! We have been out of collage for two and a half years! STOP STUDYING!" the other three yelled.

They looked at each other and smiled. Motoki nodded and he went away. Makoto looks around for a moment and spots Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka.

"Hey! Setsuna-san! Michiru! Haruka! Hotaru!" she called. The four outer senshi turned and smiled at them.

"Come over here! The Rei and Chibi-Usa will be here in a minute!" Usagi called. The four got up and pulled four chairs to the table the four inner senshi were sitting at.

"Hey Usagi!" Hotaru spoke. Just then, Motoki came with the orders of the inner senshi and outer senshi. Rei rushed into the café with Luna and Artemis.

"Senshi! I just had a vision! This Youma was attacking near Minatoku!" Rei yelled.

"Do we have to?" that came from Usagi.

"YES NOW *MOVE*!!!" Rei yelled.

"Okay! Okay Rei! Enough of your bitching." Usagi rolled her eyes. Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi. The girls ate then transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL….MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

"Hey! Wait for me! MOON CRISIS POWER! MAKE UP!" Chibi-Usa screamed when she saw them transform. The girls rushed to Minatoku to see a woman with a long black dress like Black Lady's and orange hair.

"Hah! Bishoujo Senshi. You won't defeat me!" the woman said.

"Who the hell are you?" Mars asked.

"I am Dinette daughter of Mimete." She answered.The senshi's eyes were wide.

"What the f-" Jupiter started.

"Watch your mouth Jupiter! Chibi Moon's here!" Moon yelled. Jupiter nodded.

"But I thought we destroyed that nega-bitch Mimete!" Mars wondered out loud.

"Obviously not!" Dinette shot a blast at Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Neptune and Mercury which made them disappear and re-appear in a different dimension.

"Where the hell are we?" Jupiter asked. She saw six guys and a woman with a little girl walking towards them.

"Excuse me? Where are we?" Neptune asked.

"You're in the L2 colony." A guy with long platinum blonde hair said.

"WHAT??!" 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Moon-02

By: Sere-chan (Chibi-Serenity-Moon)

Author's note:

I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own Gundam Wing either. This story takes place six years after Sailor Moon Stars. It also takes place six years after Endless Waltz. The scouts are 24, the pilots are 24, Zechs is 28, he is married to Noin, and they have a daughter called Mary-Anne. Relena died mysteriously. (Halleluiah the b*tch is dead!)

*!*!*!*!*

"WHAT??!" the five senshi asked.

"You heard him, the L2 colony." A guy with a chestnut brown braid was looking at Minako.

"Okay. Let's try teleportation! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Makoto yelled.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" Minako followed.

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!" Michiru called.

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" Rei yelled.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" Ami called.

"SENSHI TELEPORT!" the six people and the little girl looked at them oddly. 

"What are you doing?" the woman asked.

"Trying to get back to our dimension but obviously it ain't working!" Makoto coolly looked at the guy with a black ponytail. He scowled at her.

"May we please stay with you until we can figure this out?" Michiru looked at the men and woman.

"What are your names first?" A guy with platinum gold hair asked.

"Minako Aino." Minako said.

"Makoto Kino." Makoto shot the guy a look.

"Rei Hino." Rei looked at the guy with un-brushed dark brown hair.

"Michiru Kaioh." Michiru simply smiled.

"Ami Mizuno." Ami looked at the guy with light brown hair covering one of his green eyes.

"Yes you may then. By the way I am Milliardo Peacecraft." The guy with platinum blonde hair said.

"Duo Maxwell." Braid boy said.

"Heero Yui." The guy said.

"Wufei Chang." Ponytail guy scoffed.

"Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft and this is Mary Anne." The woman said.

"Quatre Raberba Winner and this is Trowa Barton." The man with platinum gold hair gestured to the man with green eyes beside himself.

"Thank You." Ami whispered. The men and woman nodded.

"Come on! We're going to the Sank Kingdom. That's were you are going to stay." Duo said energetically. The others glared at him.

"What?" the girls giggled and nodded.

*!*!*!*!*!*

"What are we going to do?" Usagi asked the other five senshi. They all shrugged. Michiru, Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei had been gone for five hours now and the others were getting worried.

"Something is definitely wrong! The time gates are closed completely!" Setsuna informed the others.

"WHAT?" Usagi asked.

"So there's no way of getting them back?" Haruka asked.

"No. Not until we destroy Dinette." Hotaru picked up.

"Kuso!" Haruka cursed.

*!*!*!*!*!*

~*Minako and Duo*~

"So this is the Sank Kingdom?" Minako looked at the castle before her.

"Hai. It is." Duo noticed Minako's pale face, "Daijobu Ka Mina-chan?"

"Daijobu. I just miss Artemis a lot."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Not exactly."

"So you don't like me?" Duo realized that he had pushed her too much. He blushed and began walking away from Minako.

"No! Duo, Sukio da yo!" Minako yelled. Then she realized what she'd said and blushed.

_She likes me a lot?_ Duo thought.

~*Rei and Heero*~

"Don't you ever talk?" Rei asked Heero. He glared at her.

"Omae wa korosu."

_He's going to kill me?_ Rei wondered.

"Gomen if I hurt your 'ego'." Rei said as she walked away from Heero.

~*Michiru and Quatre*~

"So you like playing the violin?" Quatre asked.

"Hai. Quatre-san." Michiru looked at the man beside her.

"I've been playing for six years. How about you?"

"Eight."

"Woah! You must be pretty good!" Michiru nodded.  
  


~*Makoto and Wufei*~

"Weak woman." Wufei smirked. They were in the woods. He and Makoto were sparring.

"He ya!" Makoto kicked Wufei in the stomach and he crumbled to the ground.

"NEVER call me a weak woman!" Makoto smirked then walked away from Wufei.

~*Ami and Trowa*~

They pretty much stayed silent the whole trip back.

"um Trowa?"

"Hmm?"

"What is a Gundam?" Ami asked.

"A mobile suit."

"Oh."

*!*!*!*!*

AN: I know it was pretty short but hey I wrote this during I.T class today!!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Moon-02

By: Sere-chan (Chibi-Serenity-Moon)

Author's note:

I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own Gundam Wing either. This story takes place six years after Sailor Moon Stars. It also takes place six years after Endless Waltz. The scouts are 24, the pilots are 24, Zechs is 28, he is married to Noin, and they have a daughter called Mary-Anne. Relena died mysteriously. (Halleluiah the b*tch is dead!)

*!*!*!*!*

~*In the Dining room*~

"Woah! This place is HUGE!" Rei looked around at the elegant settings.

"Baka! The Crystal Palace is just as big if not bigger!" Makoto shook her head at the raven-haired priestess.

"Demo, I was just being sarcastic Baka!" 

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" the remaining three senshi yelled at Rei and Makoto.

"So tell us about yourselves." Duo looked at the blonde.

"We're all 24. And it all started when…" Michiru told them about the Moon Kingdom, Sailor V the very first Sailor Senshi, about all their battles, and what currently is happening with Dinette.

"Wow…" was all the others, minus Heero and Wufei, could say.

"And we're hoping to get back." Ami concluded.

"Kuso! I forgot! The time gates maybe still open!" Michiru stood up from the table.

"Hai. Demo Dinette might have already thought of that and closed it. Besides it'd take us 9½ years to find and reach it!" Minako pointed out.

"Hai. And Pluto's in our world with the other four senshi." Ami stated.

"You could stay here till you figure a way back." Quatre spoke.

"Could we?" Rei asked. Milliardo nodded.

"Arigato!" the senshi said.

"Kuso! We don't have any extra clothes besides what we're wearing now!" Makoto remembered.

"My sister should have some clothes in her room." Milliardo said.

"She died 2 years ago!" Heero spoke up.

"Ara. I'm sorry!" Rei said.

"Don't be. She was a pain in the ass." Lucrezia spoke covering her daughter's ears.

*!*!*!*!*

~* In Relena's room*~

"Damn! What was this girl thinking! Long skirts are OUT! Mini and Mini, mini skirts are in!" Rei searched through the closet pulling out all the mini skirts the girl had which was about 55 considering the fact that all the other skirts out of 155 were long.

"Okay that's 11 Mini skirts for all of us." Michiru said after doing her math. Then she picked out under garments, shirts, shoes, and silk PJs. The girls took turns changing into their PJs and walked to their rooms.

*!*!*!*!*

"Isn't Minako cute?" Duo asked the other men. They were having a discussion on which girls were cute in the living room.

"Michiru seems to be calm." Quatre stated.

"Makoto is not a weak woman." Wufei said calmly.

"Wufei likes Makoto! Wufei likes Makoto!" Duo chanted until Heero gave him one of his 'Omae wa Korosu' glares.

"I like Rei." Heero mumbled.

"What?" Duo asked putting his ear into his hand leaning closer to Heero.

"I LIKE REI!" Heero yelled clearly in one of his 'Omae wa Korosu if you don't shut up' moods.

"What about you Trowa?" Quatre looked towards the light brown haired man beside him.

"Ami." The man stated. Unknown to the men the women were having the same conversation…

"DUO IS CUTER THAN HEERO!" Minako yelled to Rei.

"NO QUATRE IS CUTER THAN THE BOTH OF THEM!" Michiru yelled.

"NO WUFEI!" Makoto yelled.

"NO TROWA!" everyone stopped to stare at Ami.

"HEERO!"

"DUO!"

"QUATRE!"

"WUFEI!"

"TROWA!"

Back with the men…

"DUO IS CUTER THAN HEERO!" came Minako's voice. Duo smiled.

"NO QUATRE IS CUTER THAN THE BOTH!" came Michiru's voice. Quatre blushed.

"NO WUFEI!" Makoto yelled

"NO TROWA!" Ami raised her voice. The two men smirked. They went over to the Girls rooms and knocked on Makoto's door. The girls came to the door and Duo, Heero and Quatre kissed their girls on the cheek. The girls blushed.


	4. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Moon-04

By: Sere-chan (Chibi-Serenity-Moon)

Author's note:

I do not own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi does. I do not own Gundam Wing either. This story takes place six years after Sailor Moon Stars. It also takes place six years after Endless Waltz. The scouts are 24, the pilots are 24, Zechs is 28, he is married to Noin, and they have a daughter called Mary-Anne. Relena died mysteriously. (Halleluiah the b*tch is dead!)

*!*!*!*!*

~*Duo and Minako*~

"Hey! Morning Minako!" Duo was waiting outside her room when Minako came out. She was wearing a cream pedal pushers and an orange baby-tee with orange sketchers ((AN: SKETCHERS RULE!!!^_~)).

"Morning." Minako said. Duo handed her an apple.

"The cooks went on strike 'cause Makoto wanted to cook." He informed her. Minako rolled her eyes.They headed into the park.

"It's so beautiful!" Minako exclaimed watching the flowers.

"True." Duo leaned in to kiss Minako when Dinette and four other girls appeared.

"I am Dinette!" Dinette said.

"Cheru Daughter of Tellu!"

"Kaorinite daughter of Kalonite."

"Viluy daughter of Viluy."

"And Eugele daughter of Eudile."

"Hah! Sorry to disturb the 'precious moment' but You Minako Aino or should I say Sailor Venus, have something I want!" Kaorinite moved towards Minako, "I want your transformation wand!" 

"Tough nega-bitch!" Minako held up her wand. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!"

"Hah!" The girls laughed. The other four except Kaorinite disappeared.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Minako yelled Duo watching in amazement.

"NOT SO FAST!" Kaorinite sent Venus' own attack back at her. Duo jumped in front of Minako.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as the blast hit him. Kaorinite smirked and disappeared. 

"Duo!" Minako desperately searched for a pulse. She found one, then teleported back to the Sank Kingdom.

~*Wufei and Makoto*~

"No one but the cooks cook around here!" Wufei gestured towards the kitchen door. Makoto rolled her eyes. They walked towards the seashore.

"Hey! Want to go for a swim Wu-kun?" Makoto asked. Wufei blushed slightly ((AN: Say what? Wufei blushing? No Way! ^_~)) and nodded.

"I'm sorry you can't do that right now." A voice said behind them. They turned around.

"Tellu? I thought we destroyed you!" Makoto seethed.

"Close… I am her daughter Cheru! And I want your henshin wand!" Cheru yelled.

"NO NEGA-BITCH! JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER… MAKE UP!"

"What?" Wufei asked.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter yelled. Cheru just sent the blast back at Makoto who side-stepped it and accidentally made it hit Wufei. Cheru then disappeared.

"Oh shit…"

*!*!*!*!*

~*Rei and Heero*~

Rei pretty much stared at Heero as he typed on his lap-top. '_he's so sexy when he's like that…_' Heero suddenly turned.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he asked glaring at Rei.

"You. I just thought that you were sexy when…" Rei paused as a woman with red hair appeared. 

"I am Eugele daughter of Eudile! Give up your pen Sailor Mars!" she yelled sending a blast at Rei. She tried to dodge but instead the blast hit Heero.

"NO!"

*!*!*!*!*

~*Michiru and Quatre*~

"Well I am supposed to have a concert in two months." Michiru looked towards Quatre just as a woman in blue appeared.

"I am Viluy daughter of Viluy!" she said.

"What the hell? I thought we killed you bitch!" Michiru tried to henshin but Viluy took her pen from her.

"SHIT!" Michiru said.

*!*!*!*!*

~*Ami and Trowa*~

Ami was silent when Trowa had said hello a few hours ago.

"Heh! Cute… I am Dinette!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ami out bursted. Trowa raised an eye brow.

"Here I'll end this shit for you!" Dinette blasted Ami but it hit Trowa.

AN: This is only part A.


End file.
